


Cool Ranch Doritos

by Rinzler



Series: The Junk Food Series [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, Barry didn’t expect anyone but Iris to be listening. Just his luck that the one person he didn’t need to hear this was the one person who happened to be paying attention.<br/>(Alternatively: Barry hates his friends, his life, and his absolute inability to play poker.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).



“Come on, Barry, you accepted the dare.”

“No thanks to you!”

Iris rolled her eyes and pushed Barry further along the supermarket aisle. “It’ll be funny! It’s like a popular joke to yell it really loudly now,” she said.

Barry groaned. “Can I take back the dare and answer a truth instead?” He said.

“Sure, as long as you answer the exact same truth,” Iris said.

“Can I answer a different truth?” Barry asked hopefully.

“That is not how the rules of the game work, Bear! If you pass on truth you have to do the dare. And you passed on like six truths, including that really easy one I gave you about that time you and the drama club did Cabaret.” Iris lectured him, pulling him further along into the grocery store.

“Remind me never, ever to play truth or dare poker with you, Caitlin, or Cisco ever again,” Barry said grumpily. “I don’t need those memories brought to light. And I still say he cheated!”

“Of course Cisco cheated, Barry, but it was for a good cause!” Iris said.

“How is finding out which of my enemies I’d sleep with if I had to pick one a good cause?” Barry said, voice rising an octave. Then he paused and shuddered. “Wait, no, don’t answer that. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Now that’s the spirit,” Iris cooed, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. She let go of Barry’s arm and practically skipped down the rest of the aisle. Iris dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone, tapping on the screen for a few minutes before holding it up and aiming it in Barry’s direction. She gave him a quick thumbs-up and a grin.

Barry took a deep breath.

“I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS!”

At the other end of the aisle, Iris collapsed against one of the supermarket shelves, shoulders shaking with laughter as she lowered her phone. Barry dropped his head in his hands with a whimper and tried not to think about how that video would find its way to the entirety of Team Flash, if not Felicity as well. He was never, ever going to live this down. Oliver and Diggle thought of him as an immature kid already. They didn’t need the help.

“Well, I suppose that’s a good thing to know.”

Barry froze. He couldn’t see anything, but that had sounded an awful lot like-

He whipped around so fast he tripped over his own feet and staggered back into the shelf behind him, staring in mortified disbelief at none other than Leonard Snart. A very smug-looking, smirking Leonard Snart.

Barry felt himself flush a bright crimson red at the look Snart was giving him. He was never, ever, ever going to live this down.

Snart slowly stepped forward and Barry gulped nervously, hands tightening on the grocery shelf behind him as Snart….grabbed a bag of Doritos from the pile. Then stepped back and smirked at Barry again, before turning around and walking away.

Barry watched him saunter off without another word, still clinging onto the shelf behind him for support. Snart was just….leaving? No more taunting, teasing or threats?

That was….weird. Very weird.

“Barry?” Iris said from over his shoulder, sounding concerned. She must have hurried over while he was distracted with Snart and failed to notice.

“Huh?” Barry said, still warily watching Snart’s back as he turned the corner and disappeared from view. He turned to face her. “What?”

“Was that Captain Cold?” Iris asked.

“Yes?” Barry said nervously. Iris wasn’t entirely comfortable with him being the Flash. When she’d found out that his nemesis actually knew his real identity, he’d needed backup from Cisco to explain the circumstances. She had been upset, but understood that things could be much worse. At least Snart had agreed not to target his friends and family.

“Oh, my gosh. Um….” Iris said.

Barry looked at her. “It’s okay, Iris. You can say it. That was embarrassing and he will use that as blackmail material for forever,” he said, half-hoping she’d comfort him by telling him that Snart would forget all about it in a week or two.

Iris bit her lip and shrugged. “At least he wasn’t here to attack you?” She said hesitantly. Then she brightened. “Or, you know, rob the store! He was just here on accident!”

Barry groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “You know, somehow that makes it worse,” he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING I DIDN'T EVEN SHIP THEM UNTIL LIKE A MONTH AGO.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, I’m pretty sure that tonight would be a lot more fun if you just gave up and played the game, dude,” Cisco said, shuffling the deck of cards he was holding. His voice was slightly muffled from the lollipop he had stuck in his cheek, staining his lips and teeth blue.

Barry, who was leaning against the wall next to the Flash suit, laughed. “I’d say yes, but I want to leave here with my wallet intact,” he said. He glanced at Caitlin, sitting next to Cisco at the main desk. “How come you’re playing?”

She shrugged. “I want to. Your shift doesn’t end for another-” she glanced at the clock- “twenty minutes? It’s a way to pass the time.”

Barry sighed. “You guys do realize that we’re the ones who came up with the idea of doing ‘shifts,’ right? If nothing’s happening, we can all just go home.”

Cisco pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and waved it at Barry. “Speak for yourself. Crime never sleeps, man!”

The computer beeped.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at Cisco. “Did you plan that?” She asked.

Barry grinned and blurred himself into the suit as Cisco dropped the cards on the table and rolled his chair over to the monitor, tapping a few keys to pull up the alert display. A blinking orange icon popped up, hovering over the upper east side of the map of the city.

“Okay, looks like a robbery in progress at the Tiffany’s on Main Street and Brookfield Avenue.” Cisco said. He flicked his fingers at Barry. “You know where it is?”

Barry shook his head. Over two decades in this city and he still didn’t know where everything was, even with his super-speed. Sometimes he wished he had more time to be a normal person and explore. Maybe he could ask Oliver, or Laurel, or even Roy to come to Central sometime and cover it for a few days while he took a vacation….

Who was he kidding. Barry couldn’t give up superheroing for more than a day or two, he’d drive himself insane with worry about his city- even if the Arrow was on patrol.

“I’ll give you directions as you go, man, no worries. Start heading West out of here to start.” Cisco said.

Barry nodded and blurred out of the lab, streaking on to the side access road to STAR Labs that he usually used to get in and out. The communicator crackled to life in his ear, Cisco’s slightly distorted voice filtering through.

“Okay, once you hit the coastline just curve North and keep going that way for a couple miles. Once you see the sign for the Brookfield Heights residential area, take a hard right.” Cisco said.

Barry pressed a hand to his ear. “Got it. Do we know anything else about the robbery so far?” He said.

“Not yet. You reach the sign?” Cisco said.

Barry glanced around and saw a billboard-sized sign proclaiming ‘Welcome to Brookfield Heights!’ in flowing, swirled cursive on a picture of a cityscape at nighttime. He slowed down a bit in order to safely round the curve and then sped up again.

“Just passed it, took a right like you said,” he said to Cisco. “What now?”

“You’re on Brookfield Avenue. About three blocks and it intersects with Main Street. I think Tiffany’s is on the left side of that intersection? Not sure, the map doesn’t get any more specific.”

“Thanks, Cisco, that’s specific enough.” Barry looked up at the passing street signs and skidded to a stop directly under one spelling out “MAIN STREET’ in bold letters. Glancing around the intersection, he spotted the distinctive ‘Tiffany’s’ logo in glowing white suspended above….

Hang on.

The sign wasn’t just glowing, the whole building was. It was completely encased in ice. The remaining light from the sunset made it blinding to look at.

The ice looked like it had stopped about a foot below the roof, but it had also spread out past the sidewalk into the first lane of the street. Passing cars had swerved to avoid the dangerous area, and as a result the road was clear for a long way in either direction, cars piled up at the intersections at the end of Main Street. The sidewalks were void of pedestrians. The civilians in the area must’ve realized exactly who was causing trouble and gotten as far away as possible.

Small blessing. Barry tapped on his communicator. “Cisco?”

“Right here, man.”

“Snart’s back, he’s the one robbing the store,” Barry said grimly. “Tell any police that are on their way to bring those cold shields you made. I’m going in.”

“Good luck,” Cisco said. “And watch your back, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank coldflash week for inspiring me to tackle the second chapter of this. I'd been putting it off for way too long.


End file.
